The Good Student
by pussyriot
Summary: Sofia Gilbert is bored. Bored with life, bored with school. She has spent her whole life in her sister's shadow and wants nothing more than for her junior year to go by quickly. That is until a new teacher by the name of Salvatore shows up and turns her life upside down. M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pride and Prejudice **_

First day of junior year. Woop. I woke up with the sense of impending doom and, after checking the calendar, I fell out of bed. The first day of school meant a whole year of trig homework, a whole year of detentions from Tanner and a whole year of Caroline Forbes forcing school spirit down the throats of the civilians. Not that I didn't love the girl... well like her, but the endless cheerleader optimism and enthusiasm was exhausting. I allowed myself to indulge in a longer than usual hot shower and then slipped into some dark jeans and a red vest. Elena, my elder sibling, was already downstairs talking to my aunt Jenna. Jenna had taken care of us for a few months since our parents had died in a car crash.

She was great and we loved her, but she also had college commitments and a life to live. I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking away all the possibilities of her young life. Elena was just one year older than me, and had just turned eighteen over summer break. She and Jenna were discussing some big back to school party at Tyler Lockwood's place that night.

"Are you gonna come tonight Sof?" Elena asked me.

I shrugged, "Maybe.. depends if Vicky's going or not. I think she may just want to go for a drink tonight."

"You always do what she wants Sofia," Jenna said, "Why don't you go to the party? You'll meet all the new students."

"You're seventeen Sofia, you should be going to parties and enjoying yourself."

I raised an eyebrow at Elena, "Should I? See I was under the impression that it's a free country and that I don't have to do anything. Also, not everyone enjoys the whole generic party thing Elena. Forced merriment isn't exactly my style."

A look of hurt crossed her face, "I know that."

I shrugged, "Whatever, Vicky's outside. I'll see you two later."

* * *

I left the house and hopped into my best friend Vicky's black pickup. She grinned at me, "It's junior year bitch," She said, "Ready to fuck things up?"

"It seems about the right time, we're young we're susceptible to fads and likely to end up more screwed up than our parents. Let's fuck shit up."

"Brilliant," She started the car, "So we going to Lockwood's tonight?"

"I don't know... Elena and Jenna want me to so ipso facto, I definitely don't want to. Do you want to?"

"I think so. I want to make sure that Tyler knows how hot I am."

"For God's sake Vic, Tyler's an asshole."

"Yeah but he's hot," She grinned, "I swear I could grate cheese on those abs."

I swallowed. She could never know that I indeed had once considered 'grating cheese' on Tyler Lockwood's abs, and had in fact gotten very close to it. She parked in the school's parking lot. "It's the first day of junior year," She said.

I nodded, "Yes it is."

"Do you wanna get high?"

"Oh God yes," I replied.

She grinned and pulled out a pre rolled joint from her bag. She lit up, took a toke and offered it to me. As the first bit of warmth flowed into my lungs, I immediately felt more relaxed. Something about Vicky's mischievous manner and the soothing effects of marijuana always managed to bring up my mood.

* * *

"Oh Gawd, look at Kelly Beach," Vicky whispered as we made our way to the Girls' bathroom, our favorite hang out. I giggled, "To quote Rupaul, hot tranny mess."

I hopped up onto the windowsill, pushed open the window and lit a cigarette. "I think that phrase hasn't been used since Rupaul got his first botox injection," I said.

At that point, the door burst open and in stormed Elena. I quickly threw my cigarette out of the window and hopped down. "I can't believe it," She snapped, "It's the first day and you're stoned already." Vicky raised her eyebrows and stepped strategically into a bathroom stall. "Look Elena, I'm okay. I just had a few puffs, that's all. Chill will you."

"Chill," She repeated, "Is that stoner talk? You're so cool."

"Jesus Christ Elena. What happened to you, you used to be fun," I snapped back, "I'll see you in French Vic." I called before sweeping out and almost immediately colliding with something solid. "I can't catch a break," I muttered to myself. I looked up and was faced with a young man in a suit who could only be a teacher. A disconcertingly young and handsome teacher. His eyebrows raised, his startling green eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm sorry," He said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I shook my head, "No, It was my fault. I am sorry."

"Is everything alright Miss-"

"Everything is fine thank you Mr..."

"Salvatore," He replied with a smile, "Mr Salvatore."

"Right then, Mr Salvatore. I daresay I'll see you around a few more times over the next year or so. That is if I haven't been expelled by tomorrow." I left him chuckling to himself as I made my way to my locker.

* * *

At lunch, I was listening to Vicky bang on about Tyler Lockwood's abs and how big I thought his dick was. Inwardly, I was laughing bitterly. I knew Tyler Lockwood's penis all too well, but Vicky was never to know that he'd taken my virginity Freshman year. He and I hadn't exchanged two words since that night as we'd both resigned to pretend that it had never happened. "So the hot new teacher," She said, "That's an exciting new development."

I shrugged, "It amazes me that the school can think to hire attractive teachers. It's always such a distraction."

"Hi girls." I heard Vicky groan and I looked up to see Matt, Vicky's older brother smiling at us. I straightened up and smiled, "Hi Matt, how was your summer?"

"Great thanks," He replied, although I saw through it immediately. It was no secret that Matt was still completely in love with Elena despite their having broken up at the beginning of summer. "Vic," He said, "If you need a ride home I'll be ready after football practice." He smiled once more at me before leaving to join his jock friends. Vicky eyed me and then rolled her eyes, "God stop drooling already, it's disgusting."

I sighed, "I can't help it. He's just what a young man ought to be," I said in my most hoity toity british accent. "He's my brother," She replied, "But you are the one girl here I consider good enough for him, no offense to Elena."

"None taken. She couldn't see what was right in front of her. She didn't know how good she had it."

* * *

My last lesson of the day was AP English. I was in it with a few others. Among them was Elena, her friend Bonnie Bennet and, quite surprisingly, Tyler Lockwood. He did not look up as I entered as I barely acknowledged him. No one knew of our past excursions and that was exactly what I wanted. I smiled at Elena and Bonnie and took my favorite seat right at the back of the classroom. I was fiddling around in my bag when I heard the familiar voice, "Hello ladies and gentlemen. You don't know me and I don't know you, but how about we skip the bullshit and spend this period getting to know one another."

I sat up and his bright green eyes found mine. A ghost of a smile played across his lips. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves. Starting with you," he beckoned to me, "What's your name?"

"Sofia," I replied.

"Sofia..."

"Gilbert. Mr..."

"Salvatore," he grinned, "And what misfortune sent you to my classroom Miss Gilbert?"

"I don't know that it's a misfortune rather a blunder at the hands of administration Mr Salvatore."

"She's being modest Mr Salvatore," Elena piped up, "Sofia is insanely smart." I looked around and saw that my sister wasn't alone in her enamored nature. All of the girls in the class looked as thought they were in heat. He looked to Elena, "You're a friend of Miss Gilbert."

She shook her head with an embarrassingly flirty giggle, "Nope, I'm her elder sister."

"Two Miss Gilbert's in the class, that'll be confusing."

She giggled once more, "Well I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Then you shall be Elena and your sister shall be Miss Gilbert."

I narrowed my eyes, "I can't imagine it should be too difficult for an English teacher to deal with two Gilbert's in one class."

Elena turned around and shot me an irritated look. "You'd be surprised Miss Gilbert. English teachers are the most forgetful in the profession."

"Well then I must remind you to enquire after the names and misfortunes of the rest of the class." I replied, looking down to sort through the various papers in my file.

* * *

Tyler's house was the biggest in the whole town. His father's status as mayor demanded a certain grandeur that was unparalleled by any house in Mystic Falls. Vicky was nearly jumping up and down with excitement as we made our way up the porch steps. "I'm going to find Tyler," She said, "See you later." She disappeared into the mass of writhing bodies. I spotted Elena and Bonnie standing with their friend Caroline Forbes. I made my way over. Caroline grinned at me, "I heard about your repartee with Mr Salvatore today."

"I'd hardly call it repartee," I replied, "But I will say that I was on pretty good form."

Caroline laughed, "Let's hope you didn't send him running to the hills. He's the most exciting thing to happen to this town in a while."

"I think you were very cheeky," Elena scolded, "Poor Mr Salvatore was only trying to be friendly."

I rolled my eyes, "Caroline, come with me to get a drink would you?"

She grinned and linked our arms before marching off. "This sisterly rival thing hasn't died down, has it?" She asked as I poured two cups of vodka.

"Nope," I replied, "I can't help wanting to piss her off."

Caroline raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You sure it has nothing to do with Matty blue eyes?"

Caroline was my closest friend, aside from Vicky of course. She saw through every tentative look I threw at Matt. I sighed, "I've been in love with him since the third grade. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," She said, "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom and sort out your mascara. She took my hand and dragged me upstairs to a giant pristine white bathroom on the first floor. "Caroline, I did my makeup this morning," I groaned.

"And you haven't reapplied it since, I can tell," She replied, surveying my reflection in the mirror, "Come on Sof, you're just as attractive as Elena and you have more personality in your right boob than she does in her whole body."

"I wasn't aware you were so well acquainted with my right boob," I quipped, following her gaze to my reflection. My hair was just as long as Elena's, though much curlier and almost black. My skin was much paler, but it almost never suffered acne. The main difference between us however were our eyes. While Elena's were dark brown, mine were a much lighter hazel with a few flecks of grey here and there. Caroline turned me round and began to expertly apply eyeliner and mascara to me. She then surveyed my outfit. I'd settled for a simple red slip dress with buttons running down it. She undid a few at the top and fluffed up my hair, "Now, wait a few minutes and go get your man. Matt would be lucky to have you," She shot me a wink and then hurried out. I couldn't help but chuckle. I turned back to the mirror, and applied a bit of red lipstick. After a few moments, I moved to leave, but the door opened before I could and a very inebriated Tyler Lockwood stumbled in. He grinned, moving forward and backing me into the wall. "Miss Gilbert," He slurred, "Am I glad to see you." I felt his warm hand snake around my waist. I raised my eyebrows, "What do you want Lockwood?"

"I want you silly."

I smirked, "You haven't spoken to me since freshman year."

"That was a great year. I often think about it, about your tight-"

"Shut up Lockwood," I shoved him off me and hurried towards the door. "If you see Vicky," He called after me, "Send her in my direction."

* * *

The next morning, Vicky had a raging hangover and thus was skipping. I drove into school alone and made my way down the corridor. I began to notice that one or two people were sending me odd looks. Some were smirking, others merely looking down their noses. My suspicions amplified when I reached my locker. Scrawled over it in black marker pen was the word 'Whore'. I looked around me, suddenly extremely paranoid. "Well well well," Tyler approached me, "Seems like some things are coming back to roost."

"Fuck off Tyler," I muttered, moving passed him. He grabbed my wrist.

"This is what happens when you piss off people who actually matter," he snarled, his face much too close for comfort. "FAce it, you're just a little whore."

"Get off me Tyler," I attempted to shove him, resulting in his grip tightening to painful levels. "What's going on here?" Mr Salvatore was standing before us, his scrutiny more directed at Tyler than me. Tyler chuckled, "Nothing Mr S, just giving Sofia here a little senior discipline."

"It doesn't look that way Lockwood," Mr Salvatore remarked.

"I wouldn't bother yourself Mr Salvatore," I said, "Tyler here doesn't understand much beyond football and violence."

Tyler's eyes narrowed, "How's Vicky this morning Gilbert? It's nice to see that some juniors aren't as frigid as others."

"She's in bed," I replied, "Something from last night made her very sick and I'm starting to see what."

"You little slut," He snarled, "Maybe if you loosened up you'd have more friends."

"Eat a dick," I shot back.

"That's enough," Mr Salvatore snapped, "That'll be detention for both of you after school in my classroom."

* * *

_**Please read, review and tell me what you want to happen. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dangerous Liaisons **_

At four o'clock on the dot, I was outside Mr Salvatore's classroom. I'd spent the last period in the girls' bathroom sharing a cigarette with Caroline who'd needed to vent about some cheerleader drama. She'd heard all the rumors Tyler had been spreading about me. Supposedly, he'd walked in on me with some random guy in one of the many guest rooms during the party. Apparently, it was Tiki, a bitchy cheerleader who was responsible for the graffiti on my locker. Caroline had ordered some minions to scrub it off during lunch, for which I was very grateful. Elena hadn't looked me in the face all day. Settling for sending me theatrical sighs here and there. I fought the urge to smash something as I saw Tyler sauntering down the corridor towards me. He smirked as he stopped outside the door, "Hey there sweetheart," He said, "Shall we go in?"

I ignored him and opened the door slightly. Mr Salvatore was sitting at his desk and looked up as I opened the door. "Come in," He barked.

I walked in, followed by Tyler and went to my back row seat. "No MIss Gilbert," Mr Salvatore said, "Both you and Mr Lockwood will sit in the front row next to one another."

Begrudgingly, we took the two seats in the middle of the front row, side by side. He moved round to the front of his desk, leaning back on it slightly. "Now then," He began, "Why don't you give me your side of the story Miss Gilbert?"

I looked at him, "I don't see how that's of any consequence Mr Salvatore."

He raised his eyebrows, "So you don't want to argue your case?"

"No I don't. What happened between Tyler and me, or what didn't happen, is entirely our affair. I can understand your wanting to punish us for using inappropriate language and fighting in school. Beyond that, I don't see what the school as to do with our situation."

He nodded, "Right fair enough, but that would mean we don't give Mr Lockwood here a chance to fight his case."

"Well I'm afraid that Mr Lockwood would require a lawyer as, despite what he means to say, he can't help but paint a disagreeable picture of himself," I responded.

"Shut your mouth Gilbert," Tyler snarled, "If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy the things that I said that night."

I rolled my eyes, "That was a year and a half ago Lockwood, you really need to move on."

"You forget who you're talking to Sofia. Might not want to piss off the mayor's son."

"Once again you choose to laud your Father's shoddy Mayorhood over me. Do you ever change you tune?"

"You're frigid little bitch," he snapped.

"Only when necessary," I replied in a bored voice.

"Alright settle down kids," Mr Salvatore said, "How do we settle this, how do we come to an agreement whereby you stop harassing each other?"

"She wishes," Tyler snorted.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to avoid each other." He stated.

"Avoid each other?" Tyler and I said together, equally in disbelief.

"Yes," He replied, "At whatever cost avoid each other in the lunch hall, avoid each other in town. If you should pass in the corridors, ignore one another. At parties or social events, ignore one another. And please, for the sake of my sanity, Mr Lockwood try to avoid any future dalliances with Miss Gilbert's nearest and dearest."

Tyler rolled his eyes but nodded, "Is this all Mr S?"

Mr Salvatore sighed and nodded, "That's all Lockwood, you can go. Miss Gilbert however, I need a quick word with." Tyler stood up, shot me a smirk and sauntered out.

"Miss Gilbert-" He began.

"I'm sorry Mr Salvatore," I interrupted, "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you just then but I meant what I said. If you mean to start a dialogue justifying the trials and tribulations of adolescence as a passing phase, I don't want to hear it. Believe me, I know how trivial the angsts of us mere teenagers must seem to an adult so you needn't bother confirming my suspicions by attempting to explain the inner most workings of an adolescent male's complicated mind. It would serve you nothing."

"Believe me Miss Gilbert," He said, "I know that I couldn't quieten you with any words, be them sincere or not... I meant to say that I heard about your parents' passing, and I'm sorry."

I wasn't expecting that. I swallowed, "Thanks," I muttered quickly, "I've never understood why people use the term 'passing'. It implies a level of compliance and readiness which is rarely the case."

"If you ever want to talk-" I looked up sharply as he trailed off, "NO of course you don't."

I thought for a moment. Here was a person who didn't know me at all. Perhaps this was the clean slate I'd so desperately wanted, if I could bring at least one person to like me for the person I truly was, then perhaps I wasn't so damned after all. "I would like to talk actually... but I don't really want to stay here."

"Well um, perhaps you'd like a coffee?" he suggested, "I've not been here long but I hear the Mystic Grill makes the best coffees in the state."

"Whoever told you that works there," I replied, "But a coffee sounds good."

* * *

I was sitting in a booth at the grill as Mr Salvatore was ordering the coffees. I recognized a few people from the town, but none by name. "Here we go," He placed a mug in front of me. "Thanks," I replied, "How much do I owe you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing at all."

"Please," I insisted, "I don't like owing people things, particularly money."

"What about gifts?" he asked.

"Not even then. I can barely tolerate birthdays."

He smiled, "We have that in common, I've always hated my birthday although my brother would always make a big show of me."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Damon."

I thought for a moment, "Damon Salvatore, I know that name... Oh God, my aunt Jenna once told me a story about a party she went to when she was a senior at high school. Apparently it was at Damon Salvatore's house and it was legendary."

Mr Salvatore smiled, "That sounds like him. So you live with your Aunt Jenna now?"

I nodded, "She's great, but I can't help feeling as though she deserved more out of her life. I worry that we took a lot from her by moving in and becoming her responsibility."

"You can't think like that," He said, "Your Aunt must love you very much. How does Elena feel about it?"

"She and Jenna get on like a house on fire. They're so close and so similar."

"In what ways?"

"Well, they both love to tell me off whenever they can. They don't agree with the way they think I'm handling the loss of our parents."

"In what ways do they think you're handling it?"

"I've always been satisfied with having only a few friends, however they take this as a sign of reclusiveness in the face off loss. And then there are the usual pass times of the juvenile

delinquent."

He smiled, "You mean um... whacky backy?"

I let out a small laugh, "If that's what you like to refer to it as. Anyway, the other day, Jenna found a small... well a small sort of pipe in my room and she went ballistic."

"She cares about you, that much is obvious."

He continued, but I'd stopped listening. At that moment, Matt and Elena had walked in, looking very close. He'd just said something that had caused her head to throw back with laughter. My grip tightened around my coffee mug. "Is everything alright?" Mr Salvatore asked, "Miss Gilbert?"

I looked back at him, "Will you please call me Sofia, Miss Gilbert sounds so grating."

He turned around slightly and spotted Elena and Matt, "I think I should go," He stood up suddenly, "I'm suddenly aware of how inappropriate this must seem... that this is. I'll see you in class Miss Gilbert."

I watched him leave as though he was being chased by an armed axeman and wondered what on Earth caused the sudden change. Sure, a teacher having coffee with a student could easily be misconstrued as something inappropriate, but it would only take a quick word for anyone to see that Mr Salvatore was simply comforting me on my recent losses. I quickly downed the rest of my coffee and stood up, eager to leave without being spotted by Elena or Matt. However, just as my feet were about to touch the threshold, I heard my name being called. They both were looking at me from the pool tables. I sighed to myself and made my way over. "Shouldn't you be in detention?" Elena asked without worry or compassion in her eyes. That certainly made a change. I knew she'd always suspected my feelings for Matt and, even after their breakup lorded his affection for her over me. "It didn't last long," I replied flatly, "Anyway, I'm going to go."

"No," Matt said, "Stay, you can play the winner meaning me." He grinned.

Elena looked between me and him and said hurriedly, "No Sofia you should go and do something useful."

I raised my eyebrows, "Naturally. Presumably you're playing pool to improve your hand eye coordination."

I didn't give her time to think of a comeback before I turned and left.

* * *

Vicky was pawing through her closet as I stormed into her room. "I hate Elena," I snapped, throwing myself down on her bed. Vicky turned around, hand on hip, "Is this a flask confessional?" I nodded so she reached into the back of her closet and pulled out her silver hip flask that was constantly full of gin. She chucked it to me, and I took a swig. "She's so fucking false," I spat, "Acting so innocent but she's a real bitch."

"Yes honey let it out," She said, "It's what I've been saying for ever. She's always paraded Matt in front of you because she knows you like him."

I nodded, "She knows, she's always known. Even before they started getting together she knew. And I didn't care because he didn't like me. But she never had to flaunt him in front of me. She's always been everyone's favorite but I just don't know why."

"Sof, she's nothing compared to you, you know this. So what if no one else does." She winked.

I smiled, "So what are we doing tonight?"

She shrugged, "Anything really. I think Matt's going to some house party across town, one of the football guys. I was thinking we could check out that new Jazz bar a few towns across in Meryton."

I sat up, "I don't know Vic. It sounds like great fun, but I don't want to drive for hours to get to a club, only to be turned away after the day I've had."

She grinned as though she'd been waiting to hear something like that. With an air of mystery, she turned and rummaged around in her draws. She turned back round, holding two small bits of plastic. She threw one in my direction. It was the best fake ID I'd seen in my life. My name and picture were the same, but the birth date had me as 22. "I'm thinking if we just doll up a bit, who'd know?" She said, "You in?"

I nodded, "I'm in."

* * *

Vicky had me wearing one of her striking, doesn't leave much to the imagination, dresses. It came to about mid thigh with a low back and was made of a tight black material that accentuated my slim form. She'd curled my hair so that it hung in soft waves down my back and lined my eyes with a dark liner. She was wearing her trademark skintight black jeans with a cropped silvery top. The outfits put years on us and, as we entered the dimly lit, seductive club, we received more than one approving look. We took a seat at the bar and ordered two mojitos. I saw Vicky turn on her chair and scour the bar, probably for any decent male real estate. "See anyone promising?" I asked, not looking around.

"I don't know, it's hard to say at this point."

"Excuse me," The bartender said. He placed two colorful pinky drinks in front of us, "These are from the gentleman in the far corner." We both turned to where he was pointing. Sitting in the corner, looking directly at us, was an ethereally beautiful man. His skin was white as snow which perfectly complemented his raven black hair. Although far away, his blue eyes were bright and piercing and his features were sharply chiseled. Vicky turned to me, a mischievous smile on her face, "Holy shit talk about a lucky night," She said, "He's gorgeous."

"He is pretty.. pretty," I said, thinking his blue eyes weren't as soulful as Matts. Naturally, Vicky saw right through that. "Stop thinking about my brother and grow some fucking balls. It's about time you got laid."

I refrained from a scathing comment and thought for a moment. Perhaps Vicky was right. Perhaps it was time to finally let go of all the pointless grief and rage I'd been holding onto. I took a deep swig of the pink drink. "Here we go," Vicky said. She hopped off the stool and waltzed her way over to the man. I saw them exchange words and she sat down. I turned back to the bartender. "How long do you wanna bet it's gonna take for my friend to take that man home?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "You're friend is very beautiful, and Damon is famously smooth."

"Damon?" I questioned, the name ringing a bell that I couldn't quite place, "He a friend of yours?"

The bartender smiled and leant down, resting his elbows on the bar. He was handsome with smooth skin, shiny golden eyes and shaggy sandy hair. "We go way back."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's an interesting accent."

"I'm from England," He replied, "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

I shook his hand, "Sofia Gilbert. If you don't mind me asking, how did an Englishman end up working in the most boring state in the continental US?"

He chuckled, "Not at all. After college, all I wanted to do was travel. Damon has a place here so I came to stay and ended up loving it, despite it being boring."

I nodded, "It's heaven for some and hell for others."

"I take it you're not a fan of West Virginia then?"

I shrugged, "It's home, but I suppose I just want to get out and see the world."

"We all do, but, believe me, it will come."

I raised my eyebrows, "It will come? That's very wise from someone who can't be far off my own age."

He smiled, "I've known you're underage from the moment you walked in," I opened my mouth, but he continued, "I wasn't going to say no to someone as beautiful and in dire need of a drink as you."

"In dire need huh?" I repeated.

"As a bartender, I've learned to read people."

"Is that so," I said, "And what do I read?"

He thought for a moment, "Complicated, certainly interesting with an undertone of sadness."

"You make me sound like a wine," I said, "but I suppose it's better than bat shit crazy."

He looked a little way passed me, "It looks like you're being summoned," He said, indicating towards the far corner. I looked round. Vicky was gone and now the man was looking right at me. "Well that's creepy," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Kol said, "He's a good guy. But listen, I get off work at midnight, we should continue this talk."

I nodded, "We definitely should."

I hopped off the stool and weaved my way through the bodies towards the man. He seemed to get more beautiful the closer I got. I reached him and he looked up at me. "Hello," He said, his voice smooth as silk.

"Hi," I replied, "Where's my friend gone?"

"Victoria is using the ladies room," He said, "Won't you sit down?"

I sat, "You're Damon," I said, "Kol told me."

A small, unreadable smile spread across his face, "All good things I hope."

"He sang your praises," I said, "It was pretty boring actually." I smiled.

He chuckled slightly, "Feisty. You and your friend are a Godsend here. It was beginning to get a little dull around here."

At that moment, Vicky appeared at our side, "Ready to go?" She asked.

Damon stood up. "Go where?" I asked.

"Damon's," Vicky replied, "It's actually in Mystic Falls. He has a Jacuzzi."

"Does he?" I said flatly, "I don't know Vic, It's getting late Elena has been in a mood with me since Lent, I shouldn't be getting home late."

Vicky put a hand on her hip, "Sofia, I've been telling you for years to get your head out of your sister's ass. She's nothing but a bitch to you and you deserve to have some fun."

"You deserve fun Sofia," Damon said, "You're already out," He studied my face, "Kol will join us there later."


End file.
